


Wings

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Castiel, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Angst, Castiel Has Stolen Grace, Castiel Whump, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Destiel Week, Earth, Friendship/Love, M/M, My First Fanfic, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank you to my editor , who been amazing in getting my work together and letting me tell my stories and fanfics, she blessing to have and amazing writer herself .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. wings

Castiel knew he needed help. Well, he and his wings that was. He needed help grooming them. There was no one he could trust more than Sam or Dean. He loved them both, but he'd never shown his wings before. Not even to them.

They were ugly; black, scarred wings. Black was not the normal color for an angel's wings. White mostly, sometimes grey, but not black.

He was even ugly as an angel. Doing his own grooming, he got a bit sad. That was why he'd never asked for anyone's help, he always took care of himself, the best way he knew how. 

He'd never gotten over being human, nor lost some of his human touch of life. What was love? The only thing he been told was by the others angels. His sisters and brothers now hated him, wanted to kill him. He had no one now.

Except, maybe, Dean and Sam. 

He was feeling discomforted with his wings, they were heavy and cold with rainwater. It was raining, he'd been standing outside of the Winchester's bunker for four hours, thinking of what to do. How to ask human to help him. Maybe to love him... could he ever be loved? 

He could never go to Heaven again, though. Lot of things were changing. One, he was grounded to Earth; he couldn't ever go home, EVER. He tried, praying to his sisters and brothers, begging them. He was still an angel, he still had his grace but he can't ever go home. He had no home.

He'd been standing outside of the bunker, in the rain. He felt human, but how? He didn't understand why he could feel the cold, wet of the rain. He wasn't sure if Sam and Dean could help him. He feared he was worthless in their eyes. He was no one anymore. A dried up, broken angel with no mission. No Heaven, no home, 

"Hey, Dean," called Sam. He was walking past the window of the Bunker and he saw Cas outside. Just standing there, looking hopeless, looking lost. "Damn," Sam whispered. "Dean?"

"What?" said Dean, 

"Your angel is standing in the rain."

"What?" Dean repeated, getting up and walking towards the same window Sam was looking out of. "What the hell," he muttered as he headed outside. He could tell something different about his angel. 

He knew he was in love with Cas, that was a given. He and Sam talked about his real feelings for Cas. It was just... telling the angel that was the problem. Cas was an angel. It was wrong, so wrong. But at this point, he just didn't give damn, he was in love with the angel. 

"Cas?"

Castiel didn't notice Dean at first. He was staring at the night sky, a look of pain on his face. 

"Cas," Dean said again, touching Cas' shoulder, making the angel flinch. "Cas," he said once more, noticing he looked almost sad. 

"Dean?" 

"Hey, buddy. What are you doing standing in the cold?" 

"Thinking."

"Of?"

"Can't."

"Can't?"

"Can't. Can't," Castiel repeated.

"Shhh, come on," Dean soothed. "Let's get you inside, okay? It's too cold, too wet out here. Please?"

Castiel shook. "Can't."

"Yes you can. Come on, we got pie."

Castiel looked at Dean and smiled, one that didn't reach his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two. 

Sometimes Sam wondered why Dean didn't just tell Cas the truth how he felt about the angel, his feelings on that matter. Even though Cas was new to his life with them, he should know. It had been six weeks since Cas had shown up in the rain, since that he told them about being grounded on Earth. No way home. Still an angel, yet human, a strange mix. 

It been had six weeks of trying to get Cas to enjoy himself here with them. He helped on cases with them. Except for the wing part; they still haven't gotten Cas to show his wings yet. They knew something about them. 

Castiel still found human activities such as showering, sleeping and even eating to be most pleasurable. Stripping out of his clothes in the bathroom, Cas was aching to have his wings out. He knew it was time to do some grooming. He knew Sam and Dean wanted to see them, even though he hides them in his coat, his wings touch the ground, letting the Winchesters see a hint of them, they have yet to really see them. 

After toweling off and shaking the excess water from his spiky, disheveled dark hair, Castiel took a moment to bring forth his wings so he could do some grooming in front of the mirror. Having his wings out in this field took some concentration and manipulating but he watched in the mirror as the large wings materialized. 

Castiel's wings were mostly black, but had an iridescent blue tinge to them if caught at the right angle in the light. He wanted to know why both brothers wanted to see how ugly he was. He walk back out to the living room and smiled. 

Sam was sitting in his chair watching Harry Potter, trying to get Dean into it. "Come on, Dean, look." He pointed to the TV, "This is, like, one of the coolest books. You gotta respect it."

"Nope, sorry Sammy. It's dumb, all of it." 

"Oh, and Star Wars isn't?"

"Don't go there. Star Wars rocks and you know it."

"Sure. But not Harry Potter?"

"No, it--" Dean saw Cas standing there, twitching and squirming and just looking generally uncomfortable. "Cas, what the hell is going on with you, man? You’ve been twitchy all night.” 

"I need your help." 

"With?"

"With my wings. They are in need of grooming. I can't do it myself. I used to have my sisters and brothers help, but now..."

Dean knew. "I know. I would be honored to help."

"Same with me," Sam offered with a smile.

"They're ugly, Sam." 

"They're not," both brothers said. "They're not. They're you and you're beautiful." 

Castiel knew they were just being nice to him. He was scared to death of showing them his wings. He knew they were ugly, because no other angels had black wings. But he did, he was even a mistake to God. He let him down. Again and again.

"Cas?" asked Dean, worried.

"Dean?"

"Come here, please."

"No, it's alright. I'm fine." 

"Cas?" asked Sam. "Please let us help you. We owe you that much."

"No. No, I'm wrong. I can't. I just can't. They hurt," he whispered. "So much, you have no idea. I can't."

"Yes, you can. We've been through hell and back again. You saved me, Cas. You saved my soul. You saved my brother. Without you, I'd be so fucking lost. That makes you more then just any angel, it makes you a special kind. You're not just a lost cause, you're the 'do the unthinkable' type of angel. I love that about you. Please, let us help you."

"They're ugly, Dean."

"They're not."

Castiel sighed as he looked at the two brothers, who were his everything now. He only hesitated another moment before he took off his coat, and out popped his huge black wings.

"Cas, they are prefect. Just like you."

The massive black wings that sprouted from his back were full of shiny black feathers, hints of blues, deep purples and reds as the light hit every feather. They were outstanding.

Sam smiled. "Cas, they're beautiful."


End file.
